


Let Me Help You

by happy_waffles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (I have too many can you hear my suffering), I actually want to continue this one..., M/M, aaaah, but after I finish my other WIPs, if I ever do lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_waffles/pseuds/happy_waffles
Summary: Someone's in heat, and Keaton's going to find out who.





	Let Me Help You

Keaton had just entered the locker room portion of the bathhouse, ready to soak his slightly aching muscles, when his nose suddenly picked up on a scent.

The scent was strong and musky. Just a small whiff of it was enough to make Keaton’s shorts suddenly feel a little tighter.

He puts two and two together—the musky smell and his reaction to it—and comes to the conclusion that someone is currently in heat.

But who…?

Last time he checked, humans didn’t emit strong smells like this. The only ones who could were him and Kaden, but neither him nor the kitsune were in their mating seasons, so who…?

He decides to go find out.

Strutting towards the doorway leading to the hot springs, Keaton raises the red flap covering it and slips in.

His nose is immediately assaulted with an even stronger and rawer version of the scent outside the locker room.

The scent of unfiltered heat.

He tries not to get distracted—he’s on a mission now, after all—and focuses on finding the source of the smell.

And boy, does he find it.

“…Corrin?” Keaton says in disbelief, waving the steam away from the corner of the room where Corrin was neatly tucked away in.

He watches with interest the stroking motions Corrin was administering to himself and took special note of the flushed look the prince was sporting.

The prince, Keaton also noticed, had some of his dragon parts on display, reminding him that Corrin was part-dragon and, therefore, experienced heat cycles as well. (Corrin was usually so well-mannered that Keaton often times forgot that beast’s blood ran through the gentle prince’s veins).

“Aah, K-Keaton,” Corrin fumbled with his words, his voice hoarse. “I’m sorry, can…can you come back…another time…?”

Even in heat, Corrin still retained his manners, Keaton noted with amusement.

He crouched closer to the prince, Keaton’s knee poking against Corrin’s leg. The sudden touch of another’s flesh made the prince hiss.

“How long have you been like this?” Keaton asks, making it clear that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“…Two weeks,” Corrin finally answers, his hand still pumping furiously.

“You’ve been like this for two weeks?!” Keaton cries out incredulously. “I’m surprised you’re not exploding from all that pent-up frustration!”

“I’m close,” Corrin says with a meek laugh. He closes his eyes. “I just didn’t want to bother anyone…Especially with something so…so _embarrassing_.”

Keaton shook his head. “That’s just like you.” He reaches a hand out. “Jeez, your needs are important, too, you know?”

And closes it around Corrin’s erection.

Corrin gasps at the intimate touch, heat quickly pooling around his stomach, his dragon tail swishing back and forth in excitement, and a small but raw moan escaping his lips.

“Here, I’ll help you out,” Keaton says softly, his own tail twitching with anticipation. He begins to stroke Corrin, gentle at first but soon devolving into quick, aggressive motions.

Corrin digs his claws in Keaton’s back, raking his sharp nails over the wolfskin’s shoulder-blades, making Keaton shudder with pleasure.

As if to reward Corrin, Keaton starts to stroke the prince’s tail at the same time as his member, causing Corrin to hiss approvingly into the wolfskin’s neck.

“ _More_ …” Corrin growls, his elfish ears twitching.

Pleased at Corrin’s growing greed, Keaton eagerly complies, swapping the hand wrapped around Corrin’s throbbing erection for his mouth instead.

The dragon prince enthusiastically tugs at Keaton’s hair, obviously agreeing with the wolfskin’s choice. The wolfskin’s tail slightly wags, happy to have pleased Corrin.

Keaton proceeds to sweep his tongue over the appendage, exploring its shape and taste, enjoying how the smell of arousal was growing heavy and thick around him.

Corrin whines at Keaton’s teasing touch, thrusting his hips forward, trying to fit into the wolfskin’s whole mouth.

Keaton lets him take over, egging the dragon prince on by mouthing the prince’s erection close to its base and staying there, waiting. (Even with the built-up tension from an unfulfilled, two-week long heat, Corrin was still holding himself back, trying to hold onto his princely demeanor, and Keaton was determined to break him).

Corrin finally gets the memo, and grabs a fistful of Keaton’s hair, his other hand resting on Keaton’s shoulder. The wolfskin’s hands snake up Corrin’s thighs before positioning themselves on the prince’s hips. The prince then begins to thrust into Keaton’s mouth, hesitantly at first but quickly becoming assured and demanding.

He thrusts without mercy.

Just the way Keaton wanted it.

Feeling waves of intense pleasure from the wet and enveloping heat of Keaton’s mouth, Corrin began releasing even more pheromones, even more moans, making Keaton’s shorts feel tighter and wetter.

His own erection was tucked tightly between his legs, throbbing from neglect, aching for friction.

But Keaton ignored it.

He was here to please Corrin, not himself.

He could feel the prince getting closer and closer to his climax, so Keaton decides to hum as Corrin thrusts, adding more sensations for the prince to feed off of.

Corrin momentarily stops, surprised, before growling in approval and picking up his pace again.

“Keaton, I’m…I’m close…” The prince moves to release himself from Keaton’s mouth, but the wolfskin refuses, holding the prince in place with a strong grip.

So Corrin, with one last loud and guttoral moan, fills Keaton’s awaiting mouth with his thick, draconic seed. The wolfskin eagerly swallows every last bit, his tongue curling around his teeth and lips for any drops he might have missed.

Corrin’s limp member lazily slides off of Keaton’s lips with an audible _pop!_ , and the prince sinks to his knees, his forehead resting against Keaton’s chest, his breathing uneven, his dragon parts slowly receding back into his skin.

Keaton rubs the prince’s back affectionately. “You feel a lot better now, don’t you?”

Corrin nods, a breathless “thank you” escaping his lips.

Keaton brushes the matted bangs from the prince’s face. “No problem. I understand the pain of being in heat all too well.”

“Let me repay you—” Corrin starts, eyeing the obvious tent Keaton was sporting.

But Keaton shakes his head. “You’re way too tired for that.” He gently shakes Corrin’s limp body, as if to prove his point. “I’ll take care of it; you just focus on getting some rest, okay?”

“Besides,” Keaton says in hushed tone, leaning closer towards the prince, his voice tickling his ear, “this peace will only last you until the morning. You can repay me back then, when you’re in a better mood for it.”

Corrin shudders from the wolfskin’s sensual whisper.

He can’t wait for morning.


End file.
